


There Is Always Hope Even In The Dark

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Legends! Barriss, Minor Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: As Barriss Offee appears to be killed during Order 66, she hears and meets an old mentor that can teach her how to achieve immortality and continue to help others (One-shot. Post Medstar and Revenge of the Sith, Legends AU).
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	There Is Always Hope Even In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I just finished re-reading the Medstar duology yesterday and had this idea Barriss could become a force ghost too since she was a believer in the living force, too.
> 
> This one-shot is based off the pre-TCW version of Barriss, so her actions and role in that show are ignored here.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Barriss Offee couldn't believe it. One second she was fighting the Separatists on Felucia with Aayla and before she realized it, the AT-TE behind her shot and blew her up. It was strange though now that she seemed to be stuck in limbo and had no idea where she was. She had sensed a great disturbance in the force. Ever since her mission to Drongar a year ago, she had achieved a greater connection to the _living force_ than ever before. Much like how Master Qui-Gon Jinn use to tell her and the younglings about to the disapproval of the council. A shame he died during the Battle of Naboo thirteen year ago. No doubt his wisdom could have helped her and her fellow Jedi during these trying times.

Still it didn't really matter appear to matter anymore. She came to realize she would never see her friends again. Jos, Tolk, Den, Uli, I-Five, all of her friends from Drongar she would never see again. Her fellow Jedi like Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, all of them were _gone_. Her Padawan Zonder was left masterless, assuming he survived, too. Even she didn't know if Master Yoda still lived. She remembered how he came and saved her and her master years ago on Ilum and wished now more than ever to return the favor.

Then was her former master, Luminara Unduli. She felt great sadness overcome her as she sensed the woman who was almost like a mother to her had fallen on Kashyyyk around the same time she had. She remembered the mission to Ansion with her master with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker three years ago. Right before this awful war happened and tore the galaxy apart. She had a small smile to that and missed those days nearly. She also remembered how she grew to bond with Anakin over the mission despite some tension at first between them and became friends after that. She wondered if they could have become more than friends after the war, but it was clear Anakin had his sights on another and she backed away, with a small linger of regret.

Wait, _Anakin_! Something was wrong! She had sensed unlike her and her fellow Jedi, he still lived and the dark side of the force surrounded him. She sensed the pain he was causing and as she tried to attune further, she heard _a breathing noise_ and then she felt a backlash that stopped her from sensing further.

She didn't believe it, _couldn't believe it_. How could this same person she knew that sang to the Yiwi turn into this…this monster?!

Barriss felt helpless and fought back the urge to cry and scream when an old voice appeared she hadn't heard in nearly thirteen years made her stop short.

"Hello Barriss," said the voice of what sounded like someone she used to know.

"Who are you?" Barriss asked shaken up to the familiar sounding voice.

"I am little surprised you don't remember me, but then, it has been sometime," said the voice with a small laugh as a man with long brown hair appeared in front of her.

She couldn't believe it.

"Ma..Master Qui-Gon Jinn?!" Barriss asked in total shock as she gave a small bow.

"Yes, Barriss it is me," Qui-Gon said grimly as he bowed back.

"How…how are you here?" Barriss managed to ask while still in shock.

"I am a follower of the living force, just as you are. That is why I am able to communicate with you now," Qui-Gon explained to Barriss who still couldn't believe what was happening.

"I…I see. Yes, I remembered what you use to tell me and the younglings. Trust the living force. It's how I was able to accomplish my mission on Drognar last year," Barriss slowly explained while Qui-Gon nodded.

"I know. It is good that some listened to my advice then," Qui-Gon said while Barriss gave a small chuckle before getting upset again.

"But it appears the Jedi have lost. I have sensed the death of countless Jedi, including Master Un..Luminara," Barriss explained while bowing her head in sadness before finishing. "And Anakin has…has betrayed the order," Barriss told Qui-Gon distraught.

"I know. I had sensed it as well," Qui-Gon explained sadly.

"I don't understand. I thought Anakin was the Chosen One?" Barriss asked still upset.

"Yes, he still _is_ ," Qui-Gon told Barriss who did not fathom what he meant.

"How?! He has destroyed everything!" Barriss countered upset.

"Not _everything_. True, young Skywalker may seem to be lost for now, but as Master Yoda would say, _always in motion the future is_ ," Qui-Gon told Barriss who stayed silent.

"You think there is still a way to save him?" Barriss asked somewhat hopefully.

"We? No. This is not our destiny to save him. I sense that is the destiny of his _offspring_. No, we can only help and teach the others for what is to come," Qui-Gon told Barriss who wasn't quite sure what he meant.

"We?" Barriss asked confused.

"Yes, Barriss. I am here to teach you the secrets of immortality so you can help pass on your knowledge to others," Qui-Gon told Barriss who looked stunned.

Barriss wasn't quite sure what this all meant, but at this point, she would take anything that resembled a miracle and a chance to save the Jedi because she was a _healer_ and she only wanted to help others.

"I am ready to learn, Master Jinn," Barriss said with bow before raising her head up.

"Then let's get started. There is much to be done," Qui-Gon said as he led himself and Barriss out of this void to start her training.

* * *

After nearly thirty years of teaching and helping other Jedi after learning the secret of immortality from Qui-Gon, Barriss finally witnessed the redemption of Anakin Skywalker thanks to his son, Luke.

With Darth Sidious destroyed, Anakin had at last fulfilled the prophecy and brought balance to force. Tragically, Anakin had died shortly after that, but he died a free man and redeemed himself and became one with the force.

Barriss had sensed Luke Skywalker would rebuild the Jedi Order and make it better than it ever was before. She sensed his sister Leia would also become a great Jedi herself where the Jedi would be seen has defenders and peacekeepers of the galaxy again.

After Luke took one last look at the force ghosts of Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and his redeemed father, Barriss and the other Jedi appeared next to them. She saw Quinlan Vos, Aayla and Tholme there. Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, even Lumirana and Zonder were there. Then appeared Qui-Gon who smiled knowing that little boy from Tatooine had indeed been the Chosen One.

As for Barriss herself, she too smiled, but knew this would only but another chapter of the Jedi Order. For there would be new challenges to face, enemies would return (she already felt the presence of a Chiss admiral that would bring war to them in the coming years) and obstacles to overcome, but she and the rest of the Jedi knew that Luke and Leia would light the way.

As Barriss knew, so was _the_ _destiny of the Jedi_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked that! Not sure if that's how the rules of how one becomes a force ghost work, but it's a fanfic, so I'm not all that worried about it. Lol


End file.
